Optical modules in an optical telecommunication system have a faceplate with one or more openings for receiving therein bulkhead adapters or small form-factor pluggable fiber optic transceiver modules (hereafter, generally SFPs). Each SFP connects one or more fiber optic cables to the optical module. Often, these SFPs are arranged vertically on the faceplate of the optical module. Traditional fiber management clips bend the fiber optic cables downward at approximately 90 degrees as the cables extend from the SFPs.
Typically, there are numerous cables connected to a particular optical module, all being bent and aligned in the same direction. Consequently, the cables tend to stack on each other over the SFPs. As a result, a significant amount of space is needed where the cables connect to the optical module to make room for this cable stacking. Additionally, to access an SFP that is located at a lower region of the faceplate, for example, to remove or repair the SFP, a technician often needs to remove cables that cover the SFP. Therefore, there is a need for a fiber management clip that manages cables so that the cables require less space and are less of an obstruction to a technician who needs access to the SFPs.